Nowhere To Hide
by pikachugirl2
Summary: Rika and Satoko have been best friends for years. But when Satoko begins to act strangely, Rika discovers she's been possessed by a demon seeking to avenge the Houjou family. Now Rika will have to choose between saving her friends, or her best friend...
1. Satoko's Worst Trap Yet

There was two things in the world: peace and chaos. Only a few places could have both, but nowhere could have both at the same time. One of those places was the peaceful village of Hinamizawa.

In said village, at the time, a small girl who didn't seem like she could be in a grade any higher than sixth, at most, was happily skipping down a dirt path to her school. The girl's name was Rika, and she was the head of the Furude family, also one of the last of its members as well. Her currently set destination was the only school in town, which housed all grades, with some children being only kindergarteners and some being as old as high schoolers. She was chanting a jump roping chant she'd learned the day before.

_Hurry up with what you do_

_Keiichi-kun's coming for you_

_The only way to stay away_

_Please spell your name, keep him at bay._

_R-I-K-A-F-U-R-U-D-E!!!_

_Kei-chan won't stop, he's coming up fast_

_Spell out your best friend, make the shield last!_

_S-A-T-O-K-O-H-O-U-J-O-U!!!_

Even hearing Satoko's name brightened Rika's day. Satoko was her best friend, even if everyone saw bad things in the Houjou family. Her older brother, Satoshi, had run away years ago, and Rika knew, even though she wasn't supposed to. She and Satoko had many friends, especially Keiichi Maebara. He was everyone's friend, and was the subject of teasing for this…mainly by Mion Sonozaki, who was the leader of the class. The others were all pretty well-mannered. Shion Sonozaki was Mion's sister, who took wonderful care of Satoko and looked after her along with Rika. Satoko loved setting traps more than anything, and Rena Ryuugu would always want to take home anything she found to be adorable. Because of her anxiety to see her friends, Rika couldn't wait to get to school.

But she was greeted with a shock that day.

As she opened the front door, she wasn't surprised when an eraser fell on her head. _Satoko's traps? _She laughed along with Satoko and Keiichi, who were across the room laughing. Rena rushed over to her and hugged her as hard as she could.

"Oh, Rika-chama looks so cute laughing! I wanna take you home with me!!!"

Keiichi quickly pulled Rena off of Rika before she could even try to take her home. Shion rubbed Satoko's head.

"Can you lay off the traps for at least a day, Satoko?"

Satoko beamed. "No way!"

Everyone started laughing. Rika smiled at her best friend, wondering how many other traps she'd set that day. In fact, she found one that almost got Keiichi killed outside…

The group had a meeting of the club today, the club of friends, with Keiichi, Rena, Rika, Satoko, and Shion in it, with Mion as the leader. The club did various activities, and today's was a water gun fight. Keiichi had originally suspected Satoko had laid out traps, and anticipated being attacked any second. He was hiding behind a corner, Rika watching him from a few feet away, well hidden from his view. _I'll get Keiichi-kun when he's not looking, that'll teach him to mess with Rika Furude! Wait…a rope? It's pretty hidden, must be one of Satoko's traps._

However, when Rika's eyes traveled up the rope, she saw that the rope was attached to a cleaver. If the rope were to snap…_Keiichi-kun!!!_

She was almost too late, too. She barely had time to tackle Keiichi after he stepped on the rope. The rope was very weak and immediately broke. Keiichi heard the rope snap and looked up to see the cleaver flying towards him at an unavoidable speed. Rika tackled him, knocking the two of them to the ground.

"Keiichi-kun! Are you alright?"

"Was…was that one of…Satoko's…"

"Only Satoko sets ropes like that, it had to be."

"But…she wouldn't set a trap like that, would she?"

Rika was deep in thought for a moment, then frowned. "No, she wouldn't."

Later that day, Rika and Satoko were walking home together. When they were preparing to part ways to go back to their houses, Rika stopped Satoko before she left.

"Satoko, I need to ask you something."

"Huh? What's wrong, Rika-chan?"

"Did you set traps on the field where we had the water gun fight?"

"Uh…a few, I think. There was some pitfalls, one or two water balloon bombs-"

"Did you use a cleaver in any of them?"

"Huh? Not that I remember, why?"

"You have your own way of setting rope traps, right?"

"Yeah, and it's a secret. I'm not telling you, though…"

Satoko laughed and walked down the dirt path to her house. Rika wouldn't budge.

Only Satoko knew how to set rope traps like that.

That trap was set to kill, too.

Rika shook her head, trying to erase the thought from her mind. _Satoko wouldn't do that! She'd never try and kill her friends!_

She followed the dirt path to her home in Furude Shrine, thinking something the whole way.

_Satoko wouldn't do that._

_She just wouldn't…._

_Would she?_

That night, Rika couldn't sleep. Her mind kept drifting to Satoko, and whether she intended to do that or not. After not being able to sleep for about an hour, she went outside to the front of the shrine, where she prayed to the spirits at least once a day. She bowed her head ceremonially. A girl who looked about Rika's age with purple hair appeared before her as a spirit. Rika looked up at her, her voice becoming serious, which it rarely did.

"Hanyuu, it's been a while."

"Rika-sama? I haven't seen you in a while...what can I do for you?"

"I have some questions about one of my friends."

"Houjou? Is that the one you're worried about?"

"Yes, Satoko Houjou is my main concern."

Hanyuu's spirit sat down on the steps of the shrine. Rika sat down next to her.

"Rika-sama, what's wrong with Satoko-san?"

"Well...she did something that doesn't seem like her at all. She set a trap that put Keiichi's life in danger. I didn't see her do it, but the way the rope was set...only Satoko sets her rope traps like that. There was a cleaver tied to the end, so when someone steps on the hidden rope, it would snap and the cleaver would..."

"Oh, I see. Has she only done these things when there's no one around, or has she acted out in public?"

"No one's seen her do anything. Yet."

"Mmm...keep a close eye on her, Rika-sama. If she gets suddenly serious and aggressive, make sure she stays away from everyone else."

The figure of Hanyuu started to fade into the air. Rika called out; she wasn't ready for her to leave yet. "Hanyuu! Hanyuu, what do you mean? What's wrong with Satoko?"

But it was too late, Hanyuu had already disappeared. Rika rested her face in her hands and her elbows on her knees, deep in thought.

_What's wrong with Satoko?_


	2. No Offense To The Houjou Family

Contemplating the events of the previous day, Rika trudged slowly up the dirt path to her school. Along the way, she heard a familiar voice call to her.

"Rika-chan! Rika-chan, it's me, Satoko! Slow down! I can't keep up with you!!!"

Rika turned around to see Satoko running towards her. When she stopped in front of Rika, she was out of breath. Rika tilted her head.

"Satoko-chan, are you alright?"

Satoko spoke between breaths. "Yeah…I just…I just slept late…that's all…"

Rika beamed at her. "Nipah! We better get to school now, Satoko-chan."

As the two of them walked to school, Rika's head was still flooded with thoughts. _Maybe I was just seeing things. Maybe it wasn't a cleaver. Maybe it was a toy of some sort to trick Keiichi-kun. Satoko wouldn't ever do something like that, would she?_

But when they got to school, at lunch that day, all of Rika's thoughts changed. There was a group of small boys about Rika and Satoko's age. The one in the center, the leader of the group, was named Takashi. Rika frowned at him. Takashi was very rude and spoke about some things he shouldn't even know about at his age. Satoko was eating when she heard the boys laughing loudly about something. Takashi was the one talking.

"I personally think Satoshi ran away because of Satoko. She's so annoying, and she is UUUUUUUGLY!!!"

Satoko tried to stand up, but Rika pulled her back down by her wrist. "Satoko-chan, don't listen to them."

Takashi continued. "But really, the whole Houjou family is a wreck. They're a disgrace to Hinamizawa, and if I were in the Sonozaki family, I'd hate them hands down. I don't care if Satoshi's dead, Satoko should go next. That way we'll be rid of those idiots forever."

Satoko stood up and stormed over to him, grabbing his head and throwing him against the lockers to one side. Rika cried out for her to stop.

"Satoko-chan! He's just trying to make you angry!"

But Satoko ignored her cries and proceeded to one of the lockers. There was a name plate across the top engraved with the words "Satoshi Houjou". Satoko opened her brother's locker and pulled out a heavy metal bat. Satoko walked to the boy. Takashi was crying.

"Satoko, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"

"You're lying, you fool." Rika gasped. Satoko's voice was much deeper, and her eyes had a strange look in them. That didn't seem like Satoko at all.

Satoko looked at the bat endearingly. "This bat belonged to Satoshi Houjou. He is a hero to Hinamizawa. The Houjou family has always been hated. Now we will right this great wrong."

She lifted the bat over the boy's head, prepared to swing it down to deliver a powerful and deadly blow. "Witness the wrath of the Houjou family!"

As if right on cue, Keiichi lifted the girl up and yanked to bat away from her. Satoko didn't struggle to get away from him.

"Satoko, are you insane? Don't do stuff like that! You really had me worried for a second!"

Satoko's eyes opened fully and Rika saw that she looked normal again. "Kei-chan…why are you picking me up? I was eating lunch!"

"No you weren't! You were about to hit Takashi with Satoshi's bat!"

"I never did anything like that! Rika-chan, I never did that stuff, right?"

Rika just shook her head sadly. "Satoko-chan…what's going on with you?"

_First the cleaver trap…_

_Now this…_

_Something's doing this to Satoko._

Rika took Satoko to the doctor that day. After a careful examination, the doctor came to a conclusion. He shook his head at Rika.

"Furude-sama, I can't seem to find anything wrong with Houjou-sama. But I will thank you for your concern towards her."

The doctor smiled at her. Rika beamed back.

"Nipah! Thank you very much, sir. I will pay the bill on the way out. It was 2500 yen, right?"

"Yes. But where does young girl like yourself get all this money? Don't your parents usually pay for everything?"

Rika looked down at her feet. "My parents are both dead. People say it was Oyashiro's Curse that killed them."

Satoko glared at the doctor, who seemed embarrassed with his question for her. The doctor made a big mistake by turning to Satoko and asking a similar question.

"Furude-sama, do you live with Houjou-sama's parents? Or maybe one of the Sonozaki family's members watches out for both of you-"

Satoko grabbed a scalpel off a nearby desk and tackled the doctor. Rika noticed that Satoko had that look in her eye again and the deep voice had returned.

"The Houjou family would never associate with such filth as those of the Sonozaki family."

"I'm sorry! My sincere apologies, Houjou-sama!"

"Sorry is not enough to pay for that disgusting suggestion. You will pay with your blood."

Satoko inched the scalpel closer to the doctor's neck, preparing to slice him open and maybe slit his throat if she chose to. Rika tackled her, knocking the scalpel out of her hand, and knocking Satoko to the ground. She hit her head, and went back to normal once more. She looked around before tilting her head in confusion.

"Rika-chan, why am I on the floor?

The doctor was staring at her with terror. Rika just shook her head.

"Satoko-chan, you and I need to go see someone back at Furude Shrine. Something is wrong with you."

Rika grabbed Satoko's wrist and rushed out the door after paying the bill. She forced Satoko to run and pulled her down the dirt path leading to Furude Shrine.


	3. The Demon That Lurks Within Everyone

Rika forced Satoko to sit down on the steps of Furude Shrine. Satoko looked at her curiously as she ran into the shrine for a moment, coming back out with her shrine maiden outfit on. Rika stood in front of Satoko with a concerned look on her face. Satoko was confused.

"Rika-sama, why are we here? What's going on, why are you dressed like that?"

"Satoko-chan, I think you should sleep here tonight. Just so we can relax for a little while. We can watch a movie, make some snacks, play a few games if you want, whatever you want."

"Rika-sama, where is this coming from all of a sudden?"

Rika's normal optimistic expresison returned to her face. "Nipah! Don't worry, Satoko-chan. I just haven't gotten to play with you much. What do you say?"

"Uh…sure. I'll…go inside, get washed up."

Satoko walked into the shrine. Rika's serious expression returned and she looked over at Hanyuu, who had been floating above the scene the whole time.

"Hanyuu-sama, what do you think?"

"Nyaa…It's hard to say…but…I think at most…it's a demon."

Rika gasped in shock. "Satoko-chan…possessed by a demon? Are you sure, Hanyuu?"

"It's the only explanation for behavior like that. Was it only at times where the Houjou family was offended in some way?"

"Hmm…now that I think about it, yeah…"

"Then it has to be a demon. Maybe it's a vengeful demon."

"Vengeful demon? What's the difference?"

"Nyaa…well, vengeful demons are demons who are never at peace, set to get revenge on something. Maybe…Maybe Satoko's demon-"

Rika snapped to attention as a connection was made in her mind. "Maybe her demon is going to avenge the Houjou family!"

Hanyuu tilted her head curiously. "Well, why would it go after the club members then?"

Rika crossed her arms, appearing deep in thought. "Well, it'd go after Mion and Shion because they're both Sonozakis…Keiichi because he took Satoshi's place…and Rena because she has some connection to Oyashiro-sama somehow…"

"Nyaa…what can we do about it?"

"That depends. Are you sure it's a demon?"

Hanyuu nodded. "That's what I think, at least. But there's still one problem. I'm not sure how to get rid of it…"

Rika looked down at her feet. "I thought maybe with this outfit on, the demon would feel safer and maybe come out…or at least whatever was making her like that…"

Hanyuu shook her head. "I don't think it'd be that easy to get the demon out of Satoko. What if it's going to try and get the club members first, Rika? This could be dangerous! You can't do this alone!"

"I'll have to. I can't tell Satoko. Or anyone. They'll just worry about her more and more."

Hanyuu's spirit flew over to Rika. "There's one person I think can help, but I don't know how to get to him…"

"Anyone, Hanyuu, I just need help."

"Well…Satoshi."

"Satoshi Houjou?"

"Yeah. He knows Satoko better than she knows herself. If you can find him, he can probably help you. But it'll be hard, he disappeared years ago…"

Rika looked at her with determination. "I'll find him. The Furude family never gives up. I promise, Hanyuu, I'll protect the club. And Satoko."

"Ni! That's my little Rika-chama! And also…if you see Shi-kun, tell him I said hi…"

"Alright, if I see Satoshi, I'll make sure I tell him."

"Mii…Satoshi-kun is so cute…"

Hanyuu blushed and disappeared. Rika's smile lingered for a moment, thinking that maybe Hanyuu had a crush on Satoshi…then her smile faded as she realized…she'd just promised the impossible.

_Am I crazy? Satoshi went missing years ago! How can I find someone who's most likely dead? Oh, Oyashiro-sama, if you can hear me, I need a miracle. I need to find Satoshi Houjou…_

Rika bowed to where Hanyuu was just floating in respect and walked inside, her spirit damaged and she herself confused.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rika-chama, don't you like it? It's a new recipe I learned. Oh no, did I use too much soy sauce? Oh…"

Rika looked up from her bowl of ramen which she was just gazing into. "Nipah! It's okay, Satoko-chan. I like it a lot. I'm just tired, that's all."

"Okay…if that's all…"

Satoko turned her attention back to her bowl of ramen, licking up every last piece of ramen in the bowl. Rika smiled, but couldn't keep her smile for long. Thoughts kept invading her mind.

_Satoko-chan…is that demon hurting her from the inside, or is it just…using her? Satoko isn't that kind of girl, it has to be a demon. But…it doesn't seem to want to hurt _me_…_

"Satoko-chan, can I ask you something?"

Satoko looked up at Rika. "What's the matter, Rika-sama?"

"Mii…you'd never hurt anyone that you're friends with, right?"

"Huh? Of course not. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Also…do you miss Satoshi-kun?"

Satoko looked down in her bowl, smiling sadly. "I miss him a little more every day. But I know he's doing okay. He's a Houjou, he's strong, just like the rest of the Houjou family."

"The Houjou family's been through a lot, hasn't it, Satoko-chan?"

Rika saw a tiny shimmer in Satoko's eyes. Maybe if she was careful, she could draw out the demon…

"Satoko-chan, are you happy to be a Houjou?"

"Of course. I'm happy I was born into the same family as Nii-nii. I don't care if we're called traitors, I still love my family."

"Are you still mad at the Sonozakis?"

The shimmer in her eyes returned, a bit stronger. "Well…not Shion and Mion, but…I still don't like them very much. They don't like us, either. But I'm glad that the Houjou family and the Furude family get along just fine."

Satoko paused to smile at Rika. Rika returned the smile, beginning to think her plan was working the way she hoped it would.

"So Satoko, do you believe in demons?"

The shimmer sparked, stronger than ever. "I…I don't know…"

"I like demons, I think they're just lonely little guys who lost their way. Everyone needs a second chance."

Satoko's voice got deep suddenly. "The Houjou family didn't have a second chance."

Rika stood up, ready to fight the demon if it came out, but only if necessary. Satoko approached Rika slowly.

"It's…not fair…everyone else…gets a second chance…except for the Houjou family…"

Rika nodded. "You're right. It's not fair for the Houjou family to be judged like that…"

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Rika snapped to attention, realizing she'd been gazing at her feet. "Sorry, Satoko-chan."

"Show some respect to a daughter of the Houjou family, Furude!"

Rika looked around. This could get dangerous, and if she had to, she'd have to escape. The only thing she could find was some pepper spray…

"What's wrong, Furude? I guess the little Furude girl is starting to learn her place in one of the three great families, isn't she? If you're a Furude, act like one!"

Rika decided on it. She reached for the pepper spray. However, Satoko shoved her, pushing her to the floor and making the pepper spray fly across the room. Rika was determined. If she could just reach the spray…

"Furude! Get a grip! You're so much weaker than I ever thought you'd be! And here I was looking forward to crushing the last remaining survivor of one of the three great families!"

Rika gasped. That was why the demon had waited so long to go after her…to get her alone…

There was nothing left she could do, this was too dangerous now. Rika had no choice but to leap out an open window nearby. She ran as fast as she could, her heart racing at top speed. There was laughter behind her, and her stomach twisted into a knot as the last words she heard from Satoko while running rang in her head and hung in the air.

"Run while you can, Furude, but I'll catch you!"


	4. Satoshi's Search Party Of Two

The sound of Satoko's laughter still rang in Rika's ears. Rika finally stopped running, gasping for breath. She'd run far enough so she was on the outskirts of Hinamizawa. No one else was around at the time, so Rika knew she was on her own. It had to be at least 2:00 in the morning by now, and her feet were stinging from running so long. She knew she had no choice but to stay there for the night. Looking around for some form of shelter, all she could find was a large tree. Using the last of her energy, she climbed up the tree and immediately fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Rika woke up the next morning to find that it was raining. She was getting soaked, being in the highest part of the tree. She leapt down and stood underneath the shady area of the tree, shielded from most of the rain. The rain was cold and gave her goosebumps. She was shivering, and was nervous about how the club members would do with Satoko possessed and her not around. The rain got harder as she worried and the wind began to blow the rain sideways, soaking Rika and obliterating her shield.

Suddenly, it seemed as if the rain had stopped out of nowhere. Somebody who she didn't recognize at first was holding a red umbrella. She could just barely make out the face, but the hair and voice pointed out the identity.

"Rika-chama, what are you doing way out here?"

Rika smiled weakly. "Shion-chan. I should ask you the same thing, why are you way out here?"

"Well, I don't like with Onee-chan. I live way out here, and I was going to school and saw you on my way. So I was wondering what you'd be doing in a place like this if you live way over in Furude Shrine…"

"Shion-chan, do you know what happened to Satoshi-kun? I thought if anyone would know, it's you…"

Shion stared at her feet sadly. "Satoshi-kun…"

Rika noticed the expression on her face. "Shion-chan, if you don't want to talk about it, it's okay…"

Shion shook her head and looked up at Rika with a slight smile. "Satoshi-kun…he went missing a few years ago. The last one to see him was Satoko-chan. If he really is still alive, he probably would've gone to Onigafuchi swamp to throw his bat away, since someone said that he murdered his aunt the night he disappeared. And Onigafuchi swamp is said to be bottomless, so no one had any proof."

"Wait. If he threw his bat away, then what's the bat Keiichi-kun found? It had Satoshi's name on it!"

Shion looked away, thinking deeply. "I think he might've had two bats."

"So you think the last place he was before he disappeared completely was Onigafuchi swamp, then?"

Shion looked back down at her feet. "I've been praying for years that he didn't drown in the swamp…"

"No. Satoshi wouldn't give up that easily. What if…"

Rika's voice got deeper and much less innocent. "What if Satoshi never actually left Hinamizawa?"

Shion looked up at Rika, confused. "What do you mean? Where would he have gone, then?"

"No one's been to Onigafuchi swamp in years. If Satoshi really was still there, no one would know."

"But…that doesn't prove he's still alive…"

"One year, on the night of the Cotton Drifting Festival, Satoshi's uncle went missing. He'd been abusing Satoko physically and mentally, and the police thought that Keiichi had killed him and buried the body. But a few hours later, when the police got suspicious of Keiichi, they made him dig up the spot where he'd buried the body. Thing was, the body wasn't there. They never did find the body. And Satoshi had killed his aunt, he might've wanted both of them dead, so he-"

"Hold it. You're saying that Satoshi-kun moved the body somewhere so they'd never find it?"

"Yes, exactly. Satoshi might've helped Keiichi, who else would help someone out with that sort of task?"

"…I've never thought about that. You really think Satoshi-kun is still alive?"

"Yes. I think he's in Onigafuchi swamp, somewhere around that area."

Shion looked at Rika seriously. "Rika, after school today, you and I are going to go out to Onigafuchi swamp and look for Satoshi-kun, okay?"

Rika nodded. "Of course."

Shion shared her umbrella with Rika as the two of them walked to school together, both of them with Satoshi on their minds. But for different purposes. Rika looked at her feet, thinking of Satoko the whole time.

_Satoko…I'll find Satoshi, promise…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

That day at school was nothing beyond ordinary. Satoko acted like herself the whole day, and Shion was all smiles, probably looking forward to seeing Satoshi or at least having the hope of finding him. Rika, however, spend most of the day deep in thought, and tried to make sure no one got too close to Satoko. When the day ended, Satoko was a little confused with Rika's attitude towards her, wondering if she was angry with her. Shion and Rika started walking down another path together after school, and Satoko rushed up to them to see where they were going.

"Rika-chama, Shion-chan, where are you guys going together? Rika, Furude Shrine is that way!" Satoko pointed in the opposite direction of which Rika was walking. Rika turned around to face her.

"Nipah! Satoko-chan, I'll be back before dinner time, okay? Please save some for me, and I'll cook tomorrow night, okay? Shion-chan and I are just going to see some sights around Hinamizawa, we'll be back soon. Bye-bye!"

Rika turned to Shion to get away from Satoko before she asked to come. "Shion-chan, I'll race you to our first stop!"

"Heh! You're on! Sonozakis were born to be fast on their feet!"

At the mention of the Sonozakis, Satoko's eyes flashed for a moment. The only one who noticed was Rika, but it was only for a brief moment that she turned to look at Satoko. Then she broke off running down the road after Shion, towards Onigafuchi swamp.

And maybe even towards Satoshi.


	5. The Mysteries Of Onigafuchi

Rika gulped, her eyes scanning the lake. It was dreary, and her enthusiasm was being clouded with her fear. She turned to Shion, who seemed to be feeling the same way. But Rika could tell her desire to see Satoshi's face again was getting the better of her. Both of them took nervous steps to the shore of the lake. The fog began to increase, and Rika could barely even see Shion's face. Everything was silent, and Rika jumped when Shion finally spoke.

"Wow, nice spot for a picnic, eh Rika?"

Both of them laughed nervously to try and lighten the mood, but it couldn't cure either one of the worried hollow space in their stomachs. Shion picked up a stone and threw it into the lake. Both of them peered into the lake and watched the stone disappear into the murky water. Rika knelt down at the surface of the lake and slid her hand into the water. It was as if she hadn't put her hand into water at all; the water was clear where she touched it, the ripples spreading, blotting out the murky water and replacing it with clearness. Even so, neither one could see the bottom of the lake.

"Shion, it's just like in the legends."

"Yeah, I guess Onigafuchi Swamp really is bottomless."

Rika peered over farther and farther until the muddy ground she was kneeling on gave out and she fell into the water. She went under for a moment, but came up coughing, murky water spewing out of her mouth. She couldn't help but laugh at her own clumsiness. Shion sighed and reached for her hand.

Just as their fingertips were brushing, Rika felt a tug on her skirt. She ignored it, but felt the tug a second time, harder. Rika reached farther for Shion's hand, but felt as if her own hand was getting farther and farther away from Shion's. Suddenly the water was freezing and the tugs were causing her body to bob on the surface of the water. Shion's voice sounded far and distant in Rika's ears.

"Rika? Rika! Are you alright? Just grab my hand!"

"I can't, I can't reach!" Rika's own voice sounded miles away in her own ears.

Shion saw that Rika had a spaced out gaze resting in her eyes and she appeared to be in a trance. As a Sonozaki, these symptoms were somewhat familiar…

"RIKA! GET OUT OF THE WATER!!!" Shion's frantic voice snapped Rika out of her trance. Rika started to flail in the water as the tugs on her skirt got harder to the point of beginning to pull her head underwater. Shion extended both arms and felt her hands grasp Rika's small frame. She pulled as hard as she could, and Rika flew out of the water, landing in Shion's arms. Rika was panting with fear, staring at the water with shock, almost still able to feel the tugs on her skirt. She turned to Shion.

"What…what was that?"

"This lake is infested with demons. At least the legends say so. Much longer in there and you could've been demoned away…"

Rika's eyes went wide with fear as she gazed at the lake once more, thinking that she could've ended up in the same condition as Satoko. Shion practically read her thoughts and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, helping her stand up.

"It's alright. The important thing is that you're safe. Now we can look for Satoshi-kun, okay?"

Rika sighed, trying to collect herself. She folded her hands.

_Hanyuu, if you can hear me, please protect me…_

Rika felt Shion give her a tap on the shoulder. "Hey, come on."

Rika looked around and nervously grabbed Shion's hand, her gaze lost somewhere in the thick fog. Shion guided her forward, easily navigating her way around the lake. Soon, Shion slipped and landed on her back. Rika rushed to her side.

"Shion-chan! Are you alright?"

Shion sat up and rubbed her tailbone. "Ouch…what was that?"

Rika looked down, several inches from where she had slipped, and gasped, kneeling down. Before her was a bat.

"Shion-chan, look at this…"

Shion looked at the bat and knelt in front of it as well. She lifted it up and examined it carefully.

"Rika, this bat brand stopped being manufactured years ago. The last one I saw was the one that Satoshi-kun had…"

"But I saw it too. It's at school, Keiichi-kun has it, doesn't he?"

"Yeah. But there was no limit to the amount that were made. And Satoshi-kun kept one at school to practice with all the time. He was very good at baseball, and…"

Rika tilted her head. "He'd…he'd have to have a second bat to take to the games."

Shion nodded. "That means one bat was left, the one he kept at school. The other bat…was used when he killed his aunt. And if he disappeared right after that…"

Shion's eyes watered as she gazed at the bat. "This is Satoshi-kun's bat." A smile overtook Shion's face. Rika smiled as well, happy that Shion was happy.

"But…where's Satoshi, then?"

"Somewhere around here. It's a big lake."

Rika flinched as she felt the tug on her skirt again. She fell backwards into Shion's arms again. Shion looked nervously at her surroundings.

"Rika…are they here again?"

"I…I think so…"

"Well, don't forget, this swamp messes with your mind. It can make you see, hear, and feel things that aren't real."

Rika screamed as, out of the fog, a small, black hand appeared on her skirt. She swatted it away, but her hand went right through it. She sighed with relief.

"Is that what you mean, Shion-chan?"

"Yeah…we might as well get a move on."

Rika stood up, and Shion picked up the bat, not wanting to leave the only proof she had that Satoshi was still alive. As she picked it up, a series of ghostly moans and wails erupted around her. Rika started to shiver, her voice becoming dead serious.

"Shion…tell me you heard that too…"

All Shion could do was nod her head and raise the bat. Suddenly, a figure broke through the fog, lunging at Shion. Her arm was cut, but she ignored it and swung the bat rapidly. Much to her surprise, the bat made perfect contact with the body of the creature, sending it hurling backwards and coming to rest on the ground, dead and defeated. Shion smirked, and easily smacked the others that lunged at her, not missing a single one. Rika cheered her on. Finally, the assault stopped, and Rika clapped playfully.

"Yay! Shion-chan did it!"

Shion sighed, grabbing her arm where she'd been cut, just now realizing how much it hurt. "That's the way the Sonozakis fight, Furude."

A strange, unfamiliar voice pierced the darkness, and the sound of a single set of hands clapping followed. "Well done, Sonozaki, well done indeed."

Although Rika didn't recognize the voice, Shion gasped and dropped the bat, which rolled on the grass to the edge of the fog. A figure stepped out of the darkness. It was a boy, appearing not much older than Shion, with short blonde hair and a gaze that appeared entranced. He wore a sly smirk on his face. He bent down and picked up the bat that had come to rest at his feet, seeming as though he was studying it.

"I must thank you for bringing this back to me…"

Rika nervously approached the boy, gazing up at him before extending her trembling hand and gently touching his arm. She pulled her hand away and ran back to Shion.

"He's real…"

The boy smiled. "Ah, Shion Sonozaki. It's been so long."

Rika tilted her head, gazing up at Shion. "Do you know him?"

Shion sighed. "Rika…this is Satoshi Houjou."


	6. A Fight No One Will Win

**Shion couldn't believe her eyes. "S-Satoshi-kun???"**

**Satoshi smirked at her, slinging his bat over his shoulder. "What's wrong, Sonozaki? You missed me?"**

"**W-well, you've been missing for so long and, well, I…..It really hurt, waiting all that time, thinking you were dead."**

**Satoshi laughed. "Are you kidding me? I feel more alive than ever."**

**Shion began to approach him, ready to fall into his arms in a loving embrace. However, Rika put her hand in front of Shion, stopping her from moving.**

"**Rika-chama? What's wrong?"**

**Rika frowned. "I don't like the look in his eyes."**

**Shion smiled and gently patted her shoulder. "You worry too much, Rika-chama." As she began to walk forward once more, Rika angrily stopped her.**

"**Rika-chama, stop!"**

**Shion felt concerned as Rika's voice deepened to a dead serious tone. "There's something not right about this, Shi-chan."**

**Satoshi smiled at Rika. Rika gave him a piercing glare. "I don't know what you're up to, Houjou, but I don't like it."**

**Shion stared at Rika angrily. "Satoshi-kun, excuse her. She's a little hostile towards people who-"**

**Rika struck Shion across the face, leaving a red mark. She grabbed the collar of Shion's shirt and pulled her to eye level. "Listen here, Sonozaki, there are decendents of the three great families of Hinamizawa here! The least you could do is listen to what the head of the Furude family has to say!"**

**Shion looked as if she was about to raise her voice, but then just nodded. She looked back up at Satoshi.**

"**Satoshi-kun, do you feel alright?"**

"**Hmm? Oh, just fine, Sonozaki. Why?"**

"**Well, you don't look so good."**

**Satoshi's grip on the bat tightened. "Oh I don't, do I? The scent of the swamp must be making me light-headed."**

"**Satoshi-kun, what about the demons? Have they been bothering you at all?"**

**Rika saw Satoshi's hand on the bat tense. "What harm would they bring to me?"**

**Shion's gaze turned to one filled to the brim with concern. "Satoshi-kun…don't tell me…the demons…"**

**Rika couldn't take it anymore. She lunged at Satoshi and punched him hard in the stomach. Satoshi grimaced.**

"**You annoying little…"**

**Satoshi swung the bat at Rika, and she managed to leap out of the way just in time. As she did, something she saw in Satoshi's eyes shocked her. She rushed to Shion's side.**

"**Shion! Those are the same eyes Satoko had when….."**

**Shion nodded. "That means…Satoshi's possessed by a demon."**

"**How do we get it out?"**

"**Don't you think if I knew, I'd do it???"**

**Rika turned her head back to Satoshi. "Well, we've got no choice. We'll have to fight."**

"**But the only way to win this fight is to kill him!!!" Rika felt awful watching Shion's eyes fill with tears. She gently patted Shion's hand.**

"**But if we win, we can save Satoko, and everyone else, too. Satoshi's last wish before he left was for Satoko to be safe. If we don't save Satoko, she'll kill everyone who opposes the Houjou Family…including **_**your **_**family, Shion."**

**Shion started to talk, but shut her mouth and turned her head, not wanting Rika to see her tears. "Just fight him, Rika."**

**Rika smiled gently, then shot Satoshi a piercing gaze. He had his bat raised, and was armed for a fight. **

**Rika lunged at him again, narrowly managing to dodge his bat's swings just long enough to kick him in the crotch, stunning him momentarily as he doubled over in pain. While he was stunned, she bit his arm as hard as she could. He dropped the bat, which Rika picked up. However, as she raised it to swing, Satoshi snapped his fingers, and a swarm of demons appeared out of the fog. Satoshi pointed at Rika, still doubled over in pain.**

"**Don't let her take that bat!"**

**As the demons all lunged at Rika, Rika furiously swung the bat, ignoring the bites and scratches the demons delivered to her arms and legs. She smirked every time she felt the bat smack against something. Once she had an opening, she lunged at Satoshi, staring into his eyes one last time before bringing the bat down onto his skull.**

**Shion screamed as blood spewed and his guts littered the ground. Just in case the demon was still there, Rika beat the dead body again and again, until the only sound in the swamp was Shion's crying. All at once, the demon rose out of his body, and Rika took one last swing to destroy it. She turned to Shion.**

"**Shion, I know what we have to do to save Satoko."**

**In between sobs, Shion managed to reply. "By beating her to death with a bat?"**

"**No! But if the demon **_**thinks **_**she's dead, it will come out of her…"**

**Shion tilted her head. "WHAT?"**

**As the sound of demons recovering from the heavy blows filled Rika's ears, she grabbed Shion's hand and rushed from the scene, leaving Satoshi's body to be devoured by the demons.**

"**Rika-chama, what do you mean?"**

"**You'll see. But now our top priority is getting out of here."**

**As they rushed from the swamp, the image replayed again and again in Rika's mind, of her senselessly beating Satoshi to death. But she had to. If she hadn't, Satoshi would've killed them both. A knot formed in her stomach as she realized something.**

**If she didn't do something soon, Satoko would kill everyone.**


End file.
